


tell me a secret

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secrets, Sex Mentions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora trailed her fingers lightly over the bare expanse of Lydia’s back, enjoying the smooth warmth of her skin in their post-orgasm haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



> **prompt:** Cordia + “Tell me a secret.”

Cora trailed her fingers lightly over the bare expanse of Lydia’s back, enjoying the smooth warmth of her skin in their post-orgasm haze. They were curled up on the bed, limbs tangled and facing each other, Lydia’s hair fanned out across the pillow like some kind of princess while Cora’s lay in tangles around her shoulders. 

"Tell me a secret," she said, pressing a light kiss to Lydia’s forehead. Lydia hummed in satisfaction, snuggling in closer.

"A secret? What kind of secret?"

"Anything," Cora replied, splaying her palm against the other girl’s back, her touch gentle but firm.

"When I first met you I wanted to hate you," she said after a moment and Cora frowned. 

"I’m not sure—"

"I said I  _wanted_  to hate you,” Lydia interrupted. “But I never could. I think I loved you the day I met you.”

Cora grinned, nudging Lydia’s face up so they were looking at each other. “That’s a good secret,” Cora said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"What about you? Tell me a secret, Cora Hale."

Cora pretended to think a moment, brow furrowed and mouth twisted up like she was racking her brain for something good before saying “I hate that dog sweater you always wear.”

She wasn’t really surprised when she got a face full of pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
